Redo Assassin
by kuro403
Summary: "My life is to kill , until i met my mission he change my life.' Sorry about the summary, this is a redo hope guys like this one better.
1. Chapter 1

Here my redo hope you guys like it

Assassin

Chapter 1

This is my job

Has anyone told you about how you should run you're life? My name is Hiei and I know nothing about that. I was raised to be an assassin this is what I am and what I have to be. Normally don't give a fuck about anything I am cold-blooded killer I've been told I know I am and I don't care. My main contact to people is my boss Raizen.

Raizen sat at his desk waiting for his employee to come in.

"he's late today."

He said annoyed ton looking at the clock. Where the hell is he raizen yelled the man in the corner jump. Someone walked in, he has black spiky hair with white in it red eyes wears all black.

"Why are you yelling Raizen?

He said in cold tone then looked at him and raizen glared back at him.

"So tell me, why are you late Hiei?

"I had a mission remember."

'Oh yes you did hum I must've forgotten. Huh… I have a new mission for you here his picture."

Raizen gave Hiei the picture he looks at him he has long red hair to his shoulders bright green eyes Hiei look at it.

"So this is my new mission?"

"Yes his name is Shuichi Minamino he the son of Shino Minamino his father owns a lot of money to the White panthers gang he ran a way so we are after his son. Don't mess this up got it!

'Yes sir"

"I can count on you to go do you're job?"

Hiei nod walk out. He looked at the back of the picture and decided he should start at the address on the back of the picture.

"This is where he lives. He lives in a nice neighborhood his house is a nice size modern house in Japan."

Hiei went threw his window look around the house and he found his mission sitting in the kitchen looking over some papers.

Hiei ran in the kitchen put his sword to throat. "Is their any last words before you die? The victim turned his head a little and saw Hiei's cold red eyes and he couldn't say anything. "Hun then you die…

TBC

i try my best hope u all like it


	2. Chapter 2

Here chap 2!

Chapter 2

Here for a reason

Kurama froze and thought I cant speak. I am going to die? he looked up again and saw the cold red eyes again. He looked forward close his eyes. How am I going to get out of this? Why is this happening to me? My day was going good nothing was happening. Why now? Kurama kept thinking those thoughts trying to figure out what's happening?

Kurama pov

My day was good like I said. It was a normal day; I went to work and had a meeting that went well. Everyone at work did their job; I didn't really have to boss people around. It was a long day I came home sat at the table then felt cold steel at my throat and now here I am frozen. I need to do something…what?

Normal pov

"Now die…"

Hiei swing his sword and kurama doing his swing falls on the floor. Hiei walked up to him and said don't try anything I can easily kill you.

"What do you want?

Kurama shouted feeling really scared. Hiei glared at him and didn't say anything. He walked up to him, reached into his pouch, and grabbed his gun and pointed it at him.

"Do you want to say anything before you die?

'No I don't because I'm not going to die."

Hiei smirked and kurama didn't like that look. He got up, ran towards the door to the basement. Hiei ran and shot hitting kurama in the leg. Hiei walk up to him and kurama kick him in the leg. Hiei got pissed, grabbed his arm, then pushed him to the floor. He pinned him to the floor and Hiei was on top of him. They both were out of breath and kurama tried to get loose but it was not happening.

"Don't try to make this mission annoying you bastard! Hiei threaten him and kurama knew he had to try to do something. He spotted a knife near him and thought I need to try to get that knife.

"Who are you calling bastard you brat! Kurama yelled to Hiei who didn't like being called a brat. Hiei pointed his gun at kurama head. "No one calls me that you shouldn't be saying anything got that!" His tone hard and cold kurama shivered, he knew he in deep trouble now.

Kurama bit Hiei's hand and grabbed the knife hiding it in his shirt. Hiei didn't notice it, he laughed look at kurama and didn't say anything about him biting him. Kurama thought he is evil I have to make this work. "Could I ask you something before you kill me? "What?

"Why are you doing this?"

Hiei look at him then smirk again.

"Did you know that your father owns tons or money to a gang? "My father a good men and doesn't know any gangs.

"Yes he does Shuichi. "How do you know my name and I don't know yours?

Kurama question he doesn't like where this is going, What is going on why is he brining up my father kurama thinking.

"Huh why should I tell you how I know. I'm not telling you my name?

"Because I would be dead right?" He dons have a point Hiei thought. Sighing he gave in and spoke.

"fine I'm assassin I'm here because your father owns tons of money to a gang, he ran away and the gang cant find him. They hired us assassins to find and kill you since family members usually are people's weak point because they're so **precious** to them.

'Ah you're an assassin? Kurama face went pale now he in deep trouble.

"Yes…"

"You're so young. You call this mission how many missions do you go on?"

"Can't tell you."

"Hum…. I'm sorry.

'For what"

Stab…

Hiei look down saw blood dropping he look saw a knife.

"How did you…. "

"You should pay more attention to you're prey."

Kurama said Hiei glare at him he move a bit closer to kurama who backed away a bit. Kurama looked at this mysterious guy and he actually felt bad for what he did but why?

Hiei felt his vision getting blurry and fell to the floor. kurama sighed and slumped to the floor.

"What should I do with you?

Kurama thought about it should he take him the hospital or the police pick him up. Gathering the assassins body he noticed

"your light? Kurama said out loud he fought him head on he must do a lot of training. Kurama walked over to the guest room, laid him down on the bed, and walked over to the bathroom grab the medical kit. He walked back in the room ready to patch him up.

Then he took off his shirt and saw the bruises, scars, and a tattoo. "It seems like you fight a lot. hum should I bandage you up." Kurama cleaned it, bandaged it, went to his closet to get a shirt for him, walked back in the room and put the shirt on him.

"I really don't know why I am doing this but I couldn't just leave him like that sighs I need to stop being nice."

Kurama toke a shower got change in Pjs went to bed.

Next day

Kurama got up and walked down the stairs to check on his guest…evil guest. kurama thought about how he did feel bad for him and he could only guess he didn't want to be an assassin.

"I need to stop thinking about him and just focus on what's going on."

Kurama opened the door to the room to see him still sleeping. Still kurama walked up to the bed and Hiei opened his eyes and flung his knife to kurama's throat and sliced his hand instead.

"So this is what I get for helping you."

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kurama held the knife in his bleeding hand. Kurama didn't care about his hand; he only paid attention to Hiei.

"You shouldn't worry about my hand, where are you going?

"I don't give a damn about your hand, I'm leaving and going home."

"You shouldn't be moving you're wound will reopen."

"Why do you care after all I did come here to kill you."

"I don't care you need to rest. So rest and I will bring you breakfast. Now lay down."

"You're a crazy bastard..."

Kurama turned around to look at him. He glared and was mad at the assassin's cockiness. Hiei smirked and kurama was still glaring at him.

"You are crazy helping assassin."

"So."

Kurama turned around again and walked out. Something was wrong with him. He couldn't believe Kurama was letting him stay. Still he had a job to do. Could he do it though?

TBC

Love this chap had to say that anyway hope you all like it tell me what ya think! be nice.

~Kuro~


	3. Chapter 3

Here chap 3

Chapter 3

Why are you helping me?

I never could understand people. There dump then they screw you over in the end. That's why I hate people. Kurama came in breaking Hiei from his thoughts.

"Here you're breakfast." Hiei glared at him defiantly.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat." Kurama returned the glare.

"Says who?"

"fine I'm leaving it here if you feel hungry."

"I wont."

"Are you ever going to tell me your name?"

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because you know mine."

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does.

"Hh…. its Hiei."

"Ah well then its nice to meet you Hiei. Kurama smiled Hiei look at him."

"You are crazy." Kurama glared and bit back a rude reply.

"That's very rude Hiei why are you keep saying that?"

"You're helping an assassin. What normal person would help me!" Hiei shouted and kurama was taken back then replied.

"I'm just a nice person I guess. I don't care what you are. You need help that's all I know."

Hiei stared at kurama and didn't say anything then looked at the food. He was now feeling hungry and just ate it to shut him up. Kurama just smiled at him and then walked out.

At the head quarters

"Where is he?!"

"He is not here. He never came back. I even looked in his apartment but he's not there either."

"Go look for him when you find him bring him here."

"Yes sir". Yusuke said sarcastically. Raizen glared at him.

"Yusuke if I where you I would stop."

"All right old man I will see you later."

Raizen watched him leave thinking Hiei would never be late or mess up a mission. He wondered what had happened?

Back at kurama

"Hiei let me look at you're wound? Kurama saw that he was sleeping and walked back out of the room to let him sleep. He walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. He saw his papers and picked them up and started working on them. Yusuke pulled up to the nice house and looked at the paper to see if it the right address and it was. Yusuke stepped out of his car and walked up the stairs to look around.

Yusuke kept thinking I can't just knock on the door and said hey do you have my friend who came here to kill you yesterday? Yusuke let out a sigh trying to think what to do.

Kurama walked out and saw a guy standing on his step.

"Can I help you?"

Yusuke turn around saw he spotted out. Great what to do now! Yusuke thought oh well might as well ask him here goes nothing.

"Yea huh…my friend came by yesterday and never came back so I'm here to take him home if he's here."

Yusuke looked at the banged up guy and saw bruises on his arms and neck and saw a bruise on his face too.

"Yea he was here and it looks like you put up a fight. You're the first you should feel lucky.

Kurama stare at the strange guy unsure of what to say or think.

"Ah yea he's here. He's up stairs sleeping. Come in. Do you want tea?"

"Ah sure thanks." Yusuke walk in look around.

"You have a nice place…. sorry about the damage Hiei can be…. well how can I put it. He likes to get things done and fast so he doesn't care about anything."

"Its fine I cleaned some of it up. The blood came out at least."

"You injured Hiei?" Kurama didn't like to say and he looked at him and sadly nodded. Yusuke took notice of his reply.

"Wow can't believe you injured him. Wow pretty boy got skills."

"Don't call me that."

Kurama put it nicely.

"Sorry well I got to go where's Hiei?"

"He's down the hall follows me." Yusuke nodded and follow. They both walked down the hall to the door without saying anything. Kurama opened it and walked in with Yusuke behind. "Thanks for taking care of him. I'm surprised you did, he did try to kill you. You know he will be coming back."

"I know. I couldn't just let him die. "

That's just how I am I guess."

"You're a nice person Shuichi."

Kurama look at him, is he going to kill me? Kurama thought as he looked at Hiei thinking how many people are after me?

"I'm not here to kill you. That's Hiei's mission not mine. Oh by the way my name Yusuke Urameshi."

"It's nice to meet you Yusuke."

"Same here."

Both shook hands and yusuke walked up to the bed. He picked Hiei up bridal style and walked at the door He turned around and went threw his pocket and found what he was looking for. He gave the piece of paper to kurama.

"Here take this and thank you again. Hiei can be a handful so I give you a lot of Credit." Then Yusuke walked off. Kurama stood their shocked trying to figure what's going on. He put his hand on his head flop to the bed.

"At least they left I need to move…yea I'm moving."

Three weeks later

"Ehh my body hurts…."

"Good morning mister sunshine." "Shut up Yusuke. Why did you come here? To mock me? I already heard it from the boss. I don't need it from you!"

"Calm down. Damn. No I didn't. I came here to tell you that your mission moved out."

"WHAT!"

"Yea seems like he freak out."

"Huh, really he let me stay"

"Well you have to find and kill him."

"Easy for you to say….you take it I don't want it."

"….Hiei the old men will not like this and I like the dude he's nice…" Yusuke grinned.

"You like him!" Hiei turned around gave Yusuke a death glare but Yusuke was still grinning.

"I don't like him so shut the fuck up!"

"Gosh Hiei you need to chill out."

'Hn dons this mean I have to go look for him?"

'Yea I will go with you."

"No it's fine I will go."

"Are you sure that guy got you good with that sword."

"Yea I will be fine. I thought Raizen gave up on him."

"No he didn't we finally found him." "Hn…"

"So here is his new address go see him."

"I will get in more trouble if I don't kill him."

"I wont say nothing."

"Thank you Yusuke."

"Welcome Kuro."

At kurama's

He seems to like to garden Hiei thought to himself as he went through the window again.

"He needs to learn to close his windows." Hiei walked down the stairs and found kurama sitting on the couch looking at papers. Hiei ran behind him and put his sword to kurama's throat. Kurama jumped.

"Hello Hiei it's nice to see you to."

Hiei walked around the couch with his sword still at kurama's throat. Hiei was eye to eye with him.

"Hi I found you."

"Yes you did." Hiei put his sword away and kurama grabbed his arm to pull him down to the couch.

"What the hell!" Kurama started kissing him and Hiei kissed him back.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not little Kuro."

"Please don't call me that."

"Why not and you shouldn't care what they will say just do what you feel is right did you get hurt again this wound is very bad."

"Its not that bad…. maybe you're right…." Kurama put his hand on his back.

"Maybe you should rest?"

"Why?"

"Because you're hurt."

"No I feel fine…."

"All right then". Both started kissing each other again and kurama put his waist causing Hiei to hiss.

"Told you."

"You did that on purpose to prove your point!" "No I didn't." kurama said innocently and Hiei glared at him then sighed. "Fine can we just go to bed".

"Sure lets go." Kurama got up and so did Hiei. They left the living room hand and hand and walked to the bedroom.

TBC

Hope you all like it this is my fav chap, until next time.

~Kuro~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Who after me?

Its morning and kurama woke up. He turned over because the sun was in his face. He saw Hiei still sleeping and kurama noticed he had black under his eyes from lack of sleep. He should stay at his house to make sure he gets enough sleep.

"Hiei are you awake?"

Hiei turn around kurama took that as a no. He got up, went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and stuff and walked in the kitchen. He made breakfast and ate letting Hiei sleep.

"I should get that paper work done. He walked into the living room to finish his paper work."

At head quarters

"So tell me why I should let you go?"

Raizen ask the man who was sitting in front of him. The man had a shaking feeling in his whole body. "b because I did what he told me t to d do."

The man studies Raizen and he studied him then took out his gun and shot him in the head. The man fall to the ground.

"Take him and get Yusuke for me."

"Yes sir." The men took the body away and went to get Yusuke.

"What is it old man?"

Yusuke walk in ask Raizen who look at Yusuke.

"I have a mission for you."

"Ok what is it?"

"I want you to get Hiei to go with you."

"Yes who is it?"

"His name is Omaru Shina (made that up lol). He the head of Owhina company (also made that up.). He owes money to us and never paid so I want you to go and get it. If he doesn't pay kill him."

"Ok when?"

"Today get it done."

"Yes sir leaving now to get Hiei so see ya later."

Raizen gave him the address picture of the guy and left, Raizen went back to his work.

"First I need to get Hiei, great I have to head to kurama's. Hiei is going to kill me. I was not supposed to find out about their secret romance going on until old men gave me his new address."

Yusuke mumbles walking down the hall. He got in his car drove off to found what he was looking for. He found kurama's house easily. Yusuke walks up, opens the back door, and walks in. He already knew kurama was cool with him.

Yusuke walks in the living room and saw a cute scene, Hiei's head on kurama's lap sleeping like he had no care in the world. No one would ever believe he a ruthless killer.

"Hey kurama sorry to barge in like this."

Yusuke said low voice and kurama turned his head. He saw Yusuke and he jumped a little but didn't wake Hiei. He only moved little.

"Its fine Yusuke what's wrong?"

Yusuke points at Hiei and said I need Hiei we have a mission. "Really? Ok,"

kurama looks down and feels guilty to wake him up. he needs lot of sleep. "Hey Hiei Yusuke here you have a mission."

Hiei didn't move,

"tell him go by him self."

He said sleepily Yusuke laughs walk up to the couch.

"Hiei we have a mission I cant go alone."

"I said….no…"

"geez Hiei please don't do this."

"Yusuke." Yusuke looks at kurama.

"What?"

"He is very tired it seems he had no rest at all. Can you ask someone else to go with you?"

"Yes I can ask someone else." Hiei got up look at Yusuke. "Ready?"

"Yes lets go before boss gets angry. Kitsune, I will be back."

"Ok be safe."

"I will Ja ne."

Both left in Yusuke car.

"Are you sure you can do this. I know old men been pushing you I don't know why".

Yusuke explain looking on the road.

"Because I failed a mission. Kurama, I didn't kill him. Raizen still doesn't know he's not dead and that is fine with me." Yusuke glanced at Hiei wondering if he could do this.

"All right were here." Both walked up to the building.

In side

"Here is his office lets go in."

"Hn lets get this over with."

"Good with me." Both walk in and see men in his mid 30's sitting at his desk and the men looked up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Were here to collect what you own to maki."

The men turn completely pale and he got up about to run but Hiei ran up to him and point his gun to his forehead. The man stopped. "I would stop if you want to die."

Yusuke walk up stare at the men.

"Do you have our money?" "

No I don't why should I give it to you low lives"

"Hiei."

He shot his gun and blood went everywhere.

"He should just say yes, let's go." Hiei nodded and both walked out. In the car Yusuke looks over saw Hiei eyes closed and head resting on the door.

"I need to tell the old man to let you have a couple days off. Does that sound ok Kuro?

At kurama

He heard a knock on the door and got up to walk over and open it. Kurama saw Yusuke carrying Hiei bridle style again.

"Hey he fell asleep in the car. Where do you want me to put him?"

"On the couch is fine."

"K he will be in a ok mood when he gets up. Oh and can he stay here for awhile."

"Ah why is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine , it's just if he goes home he wont relax. When he is here he seems to be able to relax."

"Oh then its fine with me. I don't mind when he is here."

"Great I'm going to have a talk with the old men then bye." Yusuke walked out and didn't give kurama a chance ask him a question.

My head hurts! Great I pushed myself again. I need a cold shower. Where am I? It smells nice and he moved closer. Hiei move closer to kurama who looked down to see him moving closer. Hiei now his head on his lap and his body closer to his. Kurama smiled thinking he so Kawaii. Kurama phone rang and he picked it up. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Hi Minamino its Aoi we have a problem at work. Can you come in?

" "Sure is everything ok?"

"No the president got murdered."

"What?!"

"Yes so I think you should come in."

"I will be there soon as possible."

"Ok see you soon."

Both hung up and kurama was about to get up when he looked down and saw Hiei still sleeping.

"Hiei I need to go, something came up at work."

Hiei open his eyes to look up at kurama whom didn't like how pale he got.

"I will be coming back soon."

"ok I will be here. I just need rest. I over work myself but don't worry about me go do what you have to."

Kurama looked at him and his phone rang again. He picked it up. "Moshi?"

"Its me again. You don't have to come in. The paparazzi will just ask you whole bunch of question about your dad so come in next week."

"ok bye:

He hung up and kurama just shut his cell and he looked down at Hiei. He smiled and laid his phone down on the table and then cuddled up to him.

"You're not going in? "

"No he called me told me not to."

"Good. Both fell asleep."

Yusuke walked down the hall and into Raizen's office.

"Hey old man." Raizen looked up and saw Yusuke.

"Hello Yusuke, glad you didn't mess up this mission."

"Hiei killed him not me. He didn't want to pay so we killed him…well Hiei did"

"…Where is he?"

"Resting, he fall asleep in my car so I brought him home".

"Tell him he has a week break."

"I will bye. I'm seeing him tomorrow anyway."

"Ok I will call you when you have a mission."

"Fine bye."

Yusuke left Raizen went back to his work.

Back at kurama

Kurama woke up and saw it's morning. He looked around and saw he was still in the living room. He looked down and saw Hiei sound asleep on him. He smiled and thought he looks better then yesterday. He just needed some sleep.

"It's raining…. I need to call the office."

Kurama tried to reach his cell but that didn't work. He looked down and nudged Hiei who didn't like it. He open one sleepily eye and kurama laughed.

"Hiei, I need to get my cell. I need to make a important phone call."

Hiei stare at him couldn't get his mind to work. He was feeling really stupid right now and staring stupidly.

Kurama laughed thinking it's really cute.

"Little Kuro are you still not fully awake."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why its Kawaii Hiei." Yawning he looked at kurama and looked around.

"What time is it kurama?"

"Its 9:16."

"Really?"

Hiei jumped up and stumbled a little. Kurama grabbed him and pulled him down. Hiei looked at him.

"Its fine you have off Yusuke called said you have off so don't worry I have off to."

Hiei looked at him then look down laid on him.

"Thank god I don't have to go in don't fall like it."

"Haha I'm glad you feel that way Hiei. What do you want to do?" "I don't really know."

"Lets watch movies."

"Sure."

"Lets see what I got …ah I know lets go rent some."

"Ok." "We should get changed first."

"Yea can I take a shower?"

"Sure why are you asking?"

"Habit I guess."

"Come lets go up stairs."

"Hn." He went up stairs to kurama's bedroom. Hiei thought his room was always clean and neat. Hiei went in the bathroom and put the shower on and got undressed. Kurama walked in and saw he was about to go in.

"Hiei here's your clothes and don't stay in there to long like last time you worried me."

Kurama put them on the canter after telling him.

"I wont." Kurama saw he was in the shower and he about to walk out thought then asked him.

"Can I join you?"

Hiei's face turned red then thought about all his scars. kurama would ask him where they all came from. "Ah… "

kurama laughed and said you don't have to say yes Hiei.

"I hum…..if you feel like it."

Kurama turned around and looked very surprised after hearing him say that.

Kurama smiled again and walked in. He took his clothes off, got in and thought Hiei looked cute who not facing him. He knows his face is red which was cute kurama thought. He reached for the soap, got it and started to clean his back. Hiei jump and kurama leaned back.

"Sorry Hiei I should have ask you."

"Its fine I….ah."

He turns to face kurama whom watch smiled.

"lets get cleaned up huh." He nodded and turned around again and kurama cleaned his back which didn't bug him. Kurama noticed how many scars he has on his small body and how many times he flinched when he touches him. Shampoo smells like kurama Hiei thought as he turned around to watch kurama.

"What is it Hiei?"

"Nothing I…..thought you would ask me about these."

"Its not my business."

"Hn your body is clean you have no scars or blood."

"Ah Hiei." Hiei about to turn until kurama grab his arm pull him into a hug. Hiei stood there and then put his arms around him. They stood there for a minute until they broke off then kissed. Kurama pushed Hiei against the shower wall….

With Yusuke

"Come on man answer your damn phone!" Got his voice mail… "Hey Hiei I'm calling to tell you not to worry about work your off for the week. I think kurama already told you and try not to go home I got this weird feeling. So don't go home and you better call me back!' Hanging up Yusuke looked out his window. A girl came in with short brown hair brown eyes she sat next to him.

"What's wrong Yusuke?"

"Huh oh sorry Keiko I wasn't paying attention."

"What's on you're mind?"

"Something doesn't feel right. Hey do you want to go for a ride?"

"Ah sure where are we going?"

Yusuke drug his girlfriend to his car and opened the door. Keiko got in and Yusuke shut the door and got in the drivers seat.

"Sorry Keiko I just cant shake this feeling off."

"It's fine where are we going?"

"To Hiei's, someone is out for him so I need to see if something happened to his apartment." They drove up and saw firefighters and police cars. Yusuke got out and went up to a police officer. "Hey can you tell me what happen?

"The room got caught on fire. Thank god no one was here. We tried calling him but got no answer.

"what room?"

"103 do you know who lives here?"

"Yes my friend he with my brother."

"That's good if he wasn't he would be dead."

"Thank you." The police officer nodded and Yusuke walked back to his car. Keiko saw the look on his face.

"Keiko we need to go to kurama and tell Hiei personally."

"yes lets go." They quickly drove off to kurama's.

Kurama house

"Ahhh don't do that."

"Why not you like it before."

"Said who?"

"Me…"

" humm I thought you wanted to watch movie."

"Cant now Kuro you look so cute right now."

"Stop saying that!"

"Don't yell shhh."

Kurama kiss him now on top until door rang.

"….who would be at the door."

"Ignore it Kitsune."

They kissed and both fell back on the bed then….knock knock!

"I should get it."

"fine…."

"I will be back wait for me."

Hiei watched him get changes and leave to walk down stairs. looking at the window s he aw Yusuke with a girl. kurama opened the door.

"Yusuke what is it?"

"Hi kurama sorry to barge in again."

"Again?"

The girl said and kurama smiled and took a step back so both could walk in.

"I will be right back Yusuke."

Yusuke nodded and saw kurama go upstairs which made him wonder what were they doing?

Kurama walked into his room and walked up to the bed. Hiei pounced on him and he fell on the bed and started to kiss him but kurama broke it off look at him.

"Ah Hiei Yusuke is here."

"What?"

"Yea he seems distressed about something so come on get change."

"Fine…."

"ha ha ha after he leaves we can continue."

"…ok… "

He walked into the bathroom, got changed, and both came down. Walking into the living room Hiei look at Yusuke saw what kurama meant.

"What's wrong Yusuke?"

Yusuke looked up at the familiar voice and he walked up to talk to

Hiei.

"You should sit down."Hiei nodded at yusuke and sat down next to him.

"Your apartment room got caught on fire this morning around two or four. The police officer said you're lucky you weren't there."Hiei didn't say or move Yusuke knew that fire wasn't his favorite thing in the world someone knew about his hate for it.

"What about my stuff!"

"it's gone I'm sorry Hiei."

Yusuke felt bad as Hieigot up and ran up stirs. Yusuke got up about to go after him but kurama stop him.

"Wait Yusuke its best to leave him alone."

Yusuke nodded and sat back down.

"You should know why Hiei ask for his stuff. he meant his picture of his sister and her necklaces."Kurama looked shocked and sat down in front of Yusuke.

"He normally keeps it with him but on missions he leaves them home for…. safely."

"see where is she?"

"We don't know but I think he does have her address. Must have been in there. I don't even know her name but I do know she 'cute ha ha. Kurama smiles then his face fall look at Yusuke.

"Who after him?"

"We don't know yet. Is it ok he stays here he better with you?"

Yusuke looks at kurama straight in eyes.

"Yusuke: he betters with you he seems at peace with you."

"I don't mind him staying here he does partly stay here so…."

Kurama cover his mouth. Yusuke Keiko both looked at him and yusuke laughed.

"I thought so I wondered why he always left first because I usually bring him home right right sorry kurama this is my girlfriend Keiko."

"It's nice to meet you."

Kurama bowed and keiko did the same.

" Its nice to meet you."

"I will go check on him."

Yusuke nodded and let kurama go. He Walk up the stairs

to his room and open the door. He saw Hiei laying his head on his pillow. Kurama sat down next to him put his hand on his back Hiei flinched but relaxed when he knew it's kurama by his touch.

"Are you going to be all right? Hiei nodded in response. He didn't want to talk or be seen.

"Hiei talk to me."

He shook his head and kurama grab the pillow from above his head. Hiei shot up off the bed in response.

"What is your problem?"

"You are! Why cant you just tell me what's on your mind? Look how upset you are."

Hiei looked at him. He went up to him and Hugged him and

Crawled up onKurama's lap and cried. Kurama just stroked

his back trying to calm him down.

"Can you tell me what you lost in the fire?"

"…Everything of Yukina…"

"Who is she?"

"My sister I haven't seen her since I was five."

Kurama looked down and saw he had stopped crying but looked trying to find away to make him feel better. "Can we lay together? Kurama broke out of his thought and he smiled.

"Yes lets lay come on."

Both laid down andHiei cuddled up to kurama who never saw him like this but thought that he felt self enough to show his weakness to him. Down stairs, Yusuke looks up the stirs look at his girlfriend.

"I will be right back I'm going to make sure everything fine."

"Ok don't say anything stupid."

"I wont."

He walked upstairs trying to find kuramasroom.

He finally found it and opened the door. He walked in and so wished he could take a picture of Hiei cuddled into Kurama. So

Kawaii Yusuke grins bout to get his cell phone.

Kurama caught him and he waved and kurama nodded in response. Yusuke walked up a little closer so they could talk. Yusuke whispered how is he? Kurama looked down trying to think what to say. He said not sure he fell asleep he just needs some time. Yusuke nodded and looks at Hiei and felt really bad.

"When he gets up tell him to call me. I need to go. See you later kurama.I'm happy he has you."

Kurama only nodded and yusuke walked out of the room and got keiko and left. He had to find out who did it.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My lost

Kurama woke up to night sky and looked over to see Hiei. His face was buried in his chest and kurama smiled. His smile faded when he saw Hiei eyes were red. He was crying again. Kurama wondered how long he had been crying. H must have slept through it and Kurama felt bad.

"Hiei I need to get up. I have something to do…"

Hiei mumbled and kurama smiled. He tried to pull away but Hiei wrapped his arms around his waist. "Don't leave."

Kurama looked surprised and sat down to wrap his arms around him.

"Hiei are you ok?"

Hiei buried his face in his chest again, kurama looked down

to put his hand on Hiei back and rub it.

"Can you tell me what's on your mind?"

Hiei looked up at kurama and pulled away still looking at kurama. "Have you ever lost someone?"

Kurama looked at Hiei.

"No I haven't."

Kurama wondered why he asked this and was waiting for what he had to say.

"My sister and my mom were murdered.

Then they burned the house down. I was the only survivor."

Hiei said looking now knew why he turned into an assassin but why?

"Hiei tell me is that why you turn into assassin?"

Hiei looked at him and nodded.

"Yes I need to find the person who did it."

Kurama nodded and Moved closer to Hiei and hugged him.

Hiei put his head on his shoulder.

"I lost what's left of her and my moms necklace."

"We can go look Hiei."

"No I just want to sleep. Ok let's lay down again."

Hiei nodded and both laid down.

With Yusuke

"Is your friend going to be ok?"

Yusuke looked at Keiko and nodded.

"He very strong Keiko. He has-been through a lot.

"Ok hope he feels better."

"He will. I wouldn't worry because kurama is there for him."

Oh ok…..are they together? "

"Hum…..promise me you will keep it between us."

"Of course I will Yusuke."

"Then yea they are. I didn't find out until the old man gave me his new address. the look on Hiei's face when I mentioned him was priceless."

Keiko laughed and Yusuke did to.

"You are a good friend to him Yusuke."

Yusuke nodded and smiled and turned to look at Keiko.

"I have known him since I started this job. he was a loner and didn't like people. Always wanted to be alone and everyone

was afraid of him but me. Hiei was five years old when he become

an assassin."

Keiko put her hand on her mouth and had look of shock on her nodded she put her hand down.

"Why so young?"

"Don't know Hiei never said all I know he has a sister that's it."

"You said that he may have her address why hasn't he visited her?"

"I don't want to get to involved. I will let him tell me but…I don't think she alive."

"What why say that?"

"Hiei would never get that upset for a reason Keiko."

"Oh ok…"

"How about we go lay down?"

"That sounds nice. (9:00)"

Both walk in the bedroom.

Middle of the night….

"Don't hurt them…."

kurama woke up and looked over to see Hiei who was talking in his move over to him.

"DON'T HURT THEM!'

"Hiei wake up its just a nightmare wake up!"

Hiei woke up and slappedkurama with his hand.

" DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Kurama backed way a bit then moved over again.

"Hiei… "

He moves away.

"Its me kurama."

Hiei looked up and saw its kurama. He flinched and was ashamed that he had overreacted.

"I'm sorry I hit you…"

"its fine come here."

Hiei move over to him and kurama hug him.

"Tell me about your nightmare?"

Hiei flinched and looked over.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Kurama nodded.

"Lets get something to drink watch little TV huh."

"That sounds good."

Both walked downstairs to the kitchen went into the fridge. He grabbed flavored water and walked into the living room and sat next to Hiei who was staring out into space.

"Hiei here."

Kurama gave Hiei the flavored water. Hiei took

it and took the lid off and started drinking grab the remote to turn the TV put the bottle down look at kurama who look at him. "Feel better?"

Hiei nod and said: yea what are you looking for?

"Hum not sure."

Kurama look over saw Hiei look tired.

"Come here lay on me."

Hiei didn't argue he was too tired so went over and sat on him laying his head on kurama's chest.

kurama smiled and put his hand on his hair-started to stroke it.

Kurama watched a

little TV and decided to turn it off.

Kurama looked

down at Hiei who fast sleep and picked him and went upstairs to lay him down and pull the blanket over him.

Kurama laid next to him and fell asleep.

Next morning

Kurama woke up and saw Hiei wasn't got up,

walked down stairs saw Hiei in the smiled walk in. "Good morning Hiei."

Hiei jumped a little and looked over to smile at kurama.

kurama smile grew more and he walked over to kiss Hiei who didn't expect that but kiss pull away did a look then smiled again.

"You look better how do you feel?"

Hiei look at kurama.

"I feel fine. I wanted to thank you for staying up with me and dealing with me."Kurama sat down at the table ,saw eggs and sausage. He looked over at Hiei who look away.

"Didn't know you cook?"

"Didn't ask me."

Kurama smile.

"No I didn't let's eat."

Hiei nodded and walked over to the table, kurama look at Hiei. "We should go out and buy you some more clothes and go to your apartment."

Hiei stop eating and looked up at kurama. "Ok but I'm not going to my apartment."

Kurama look at Hiei.

"Don't you want to look for what survived?"

"No."

Hiei finished his food and washed his dishes.

"I'm going to take a shower. I need to cool down."

Hiei about to leave but kurama grabbed

his arm and Hiei turned around.

"Hiei can we talk for a second?"

"Why kurama?"

Kurama watch him then walked closer and put his hands on hiei's waste and leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

Hiei blinked a couple times then kiss him back then kurama stop. "Lets go upstairs"

"Yea."

Kurama took his hand , walk upstairs to his room.

"Now where shall I start?"

Kurama question Hiei gave a smirk.

"I don't care."

Kurama grinned and pushed him on the bed.

"Humph."

"Ha ha now that I'm on top I can do what ever I want right?"

Hiei look at him blush then nod.

"Hum Hiei you are adorable."

Snorts

"really?"

"Yes really now lets have some fun?"

Kurama lean down then….

"wait."

Kurama back away then look at Hiei.

"Why what's wrong?"

"I….I cant right now."

Kurama didn't mind got off.

"Go take your shower clear your mind I will be getting changed."

"You're not mad?"

"No I'm not."

"Okay I will be in the bathroom."

Hiei walk off kurama look at him feeling bad.

With Yusuke

Yusuke barged

into Raizen'soffice and yelled.

"Hey old men we got a problem!'

Raizen glared at Yusuke and saw someone sitting in front of Raizen.

"Oh didn't see you have company."

Yusuke recognize this person its Mukuro.

"Hi Mukuro nice to see you."

"Hello Yusuke nice to see you."

Raizen still glaring at Yusuke.

"Why are you here what's the problem?"

Yusuke look at Raizen with a serous face.

"Did you hear about Hiei apartment was on fire?"

Raizen glare disappeared and his face went into a blank expression. he looked down then back.

"Is he ok? I didn't hear anything about this where is he?"

Yusuke trying to figure out what to say then he said….

"He with a friend of mine."

Where the hell did that come from? when I get home I'll ask Keiko to just say yea. she won't mind him staying with her but he with kurama Yusuke thought.

Raizen nod look at Mukuro who sipping her tea.

"Is this why you're here Mukuro?"

Raizen ask the head of shuro. Mukuro look Raizen straight in the eyes.

"Yes."

Mukuro nod look at Yusuke who didn't like the way Mukuro acting.

"I want you to bring Hiei to me Yusuke." Yusuke saw that coming. for some odd reason Mukuro acts like a mom towards Hiei. which is really weird for such a ruthless killer, she has soft spot for Hiei Yusuke thought to him self.

"I will go get him now."

Yusuke walk out pull out his cell call Hiei.

"You better pick up Hiei or I will go over there! Ringing then… "Hello."

"Hiei guess who!"

Hiei glare at the wall then said

"Bye."

"Wait! I need to tell you something."

"What Yusuke?"

Hiei getting annoyed with him. Yusuke laugh then turn serious. "You have to come here. Mukuro wants to see you."

"Why?"

"I don't know she told me to get you."

"fine and I thought I was off."

"You are but she wants to see her little Kuro!"

"Yusuke shut the hell up!" Kurama walk in saw Hiei yelling at his phone he heard Yusuke laughing. kurama just shook his head walk over to sit next to Hiei who look over to Kurama.

"I need to go kurama. I will be back later."

Kurama look at him then nod. Hiei look at kurama then he click the end button hangs up on Yusuke.

"Hiei? You did not just hang up on me?!"

"I need to go to head quarters."

"Why I thought you had off? "

"I do but someone wants to see me."

Kurama wants to know who this person is. Hiei seems to be in a rush.

"Oh I will be here when you come back."

Hiei turn around before he left kurama look at him wondering what's wrong.

"Don't answers your door or go out if someone after me they will find anything to get to me."

then he left. Sometimes I wonder why I got myself into this…. Kurama smiles then look at the door thought it isn't that bad right?

Outside of head quarters

"Finally I have been waiting forever!"

"Yusuke it takes awhile to get here from kurama's."

Hiei walk over to where Yusuke standing.

"Your impatient your like a two year old." Yusuke glares at Hiei then said: lets go Mukuro waiting.

Hiei nod walk in now walking in Raizen office Mukuro saw Hiei she stand up.

"I came here to talk to you Hiei let's go in another room."

Hiei nod both walk out Yusuke watch them go he turn to Raizen. "What dons Mukuro want?'

Raizen look at Yusuke then said.

"She wants him to work for her.' Yusuke jaw drop he looks at the door then look back at Raizen again then close his mouth.

"Why?"

Raizen deep in thought then answers Yusuke question.

"I don't know. "

"You don't know? Hiei can't leave old men!"

Raizen gave him a pointed look.

"If Mukuro wants him I have to gave him to her." Yusuke shook his head.

"You cant old men!" Yusuke raise his voice Raizen glared at Him. "Yusuke there nothing I can do."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Do you want to come work for me?

Mukuro sat down on the chair so did Hiei in front of her in another room Mukuro spoke up first before Hiei did.

"I will find out who did this. Hiei nod.

"Why did you call me in here for Mukuro?

"I want you to come work for me its not safe to be out there alone now. Hiei glare at Mukuro.

"I'm not a child Mukuro I can take of myself.

"You are a child to me Hiei are you going to stay here? Hiei gave Mukuro a hard look said" Yes I am.

Mukuro sighed and look at Hiei with a soft expression said" just call me when you change your mind. Hiei nod Mukuro got up walkway near the door she said over her shoulder.

"Oh and don't let your lover get killed. She walks out Hiei froze and shock.

"How the hell did she found out? Hiei thought he glare at the door.

With Yusuke

"Geez I cant believe Mukuro just toke him like that! Yusuke shouted then look at Raizen who doing his work and not pay any attention to Yusuke rent.

" Yusuke calm down and shut up! Yusuke stop sat down Raizen look at Yusuke said " you know Mukuro never wanted Hiei work for me she thinks he would work better with her not me when she found out he working for me I thought she would kill me.

Yusuke sat there said, " Would he go with her? Raizen thought for a moment then said

"Maybe he will go with her if he dons let him go Yusuke.

Yusuke Just nod waiting for Hiei to come out, Mukuro came out walk up to Raizen desk talk to him for a little bit then left she said bye to Yusuke left. Hiei came out little after Raizen look at him.

"Well tell me what she said.

"Why should I tell you it's none of your concern? Raizen gave Hiei hard look.

"Its is my concern Hiei you work for me. Hiei glare at Raizen said "She wanted me to go work for her I said no.

Hiei spat while looking at Raizen he in no mood to talk about this. Raizen taken back by his answer he thought Hiei would go with her but he thought wrong.

"Well its good to hear that your staying you can go. Hiei nod left walking out side.

"Hiei wait up. Hiei turn around saw Yusuke.

"What do you want Yusuke? Yusuke huff look at Hiei.

"why didn't you go with Mukuro? Hiei really didn't feel like talking about it Yusuke could tell so he change the subject.

" So where are you going?

"Back to kurama's Why?

"Just wondering. Both started walking outside of the parking lot.

"Well then I will see you later.

"Bye Yusuke. Hiei walk off to kurama's…

Yusuke walking back to his office then someone comes up.

"Eh hey what's up?

"Raizen wants to see us.

"Man I wanted to go home!

walk back with him to Raizen office.

At kurama's

Hiei open front door toke his shoes off walk in living room kurama came in saw Hiei he smiled.

"welcome back Hiei.

Kurama hug him Hiei hug him back both walk to the couch sat down Hiei lad his head on kurama lap.

"how did it go? Kurama never ask Hiei about his job he ask sometimes but not all the time he only ask when Hiei comes back in a thaw mood or he comes back depress .

"it went fine… Kurama look at Hiei.

"Did something happen? Hiei close his eyes said" I don't want to talk about it right now. Kurama nod said "okay you can tell me when you are ready to.

"Thank you kurama.

Kurama smiled said" you are welcome Hiei sleep you need your rest. Hiei fall sleep kurama watch his little Kuro sleep.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

And here chap 7 this has lemon in it if you dont like it skip it! Enjoy ;)

Chapter 7

My little Kuro

"Hiei been a sleep for awhile he needs this nap he been threw a lot these past days I hope I can help him kurama thinking while stroking his hair.

Kurama toke him in his room so he can be conferrable kurama laid him down gentle on the bed he kiss his for head left. Now down stirs in the kitchen work on his paper work.

Couple hours later….

Hiei open his eyes to see it still daytime but the sun going down soon.

"How long have I been sleep? Hiei thought out loud he got up went down stirs he saw kurama working on his laptop.

"Oh hello Hiei how do you feel? Hiei smiled sat down.

"Mukuro ask me to go work for her. Kurama glace at Hiei.

"Who Mukuro? Crap I forgot to tell him about Mukuro Hiei thought.

"She the top assassin she runs white wolfs everyone who assassin knows who she is, she ruthless she will kill anyone who gets in her way.

"Oh ok why dons she want you to go with her? Gah if one more person ask me this I will killer them…..I should tell him Hiei thought.

"Mukuro toke me in when I was five years old she found me at my old house since then she my mom you can say, she the only person who ever cared about me.

Kurama didn't expect him saying this kurama smiled.

"Sounds like a person who wants someone to care for and love. Hiei nod said" when she learn what happened to my apartment she rush over and see how I was, that why she ask me to go work for her.

"What did you say? Hiei glace at kurama see he look hurt Hiei half smirk.

"I said no. Kurama surprise and shock Hiei toke notice of it.

"I don't want to leave here. Kurama smiled again.

Now living room.

"I rent a movie its nightmare on Elm Street.

"Lets watch it. Kurama put the movie on now watching. Kurama glance at Hiei to see him into it kurama grin thinking, "I wonder if Hiei gets scared easily. "I'm going to get some popcorn.

"Ok…. Kurama got up making the popcorn now going over to Hiei he sneak up on Hiei he put his on Hiei neck said" hey little kid want to have fun? Hiei jump turn round.

"What the fuck kurama!

"Hahaha sorry little Kuro lets finish the movie. Hiei nod now watching it. Hiei hated when kurama in his playful moods it gets on his nervous Hiei put kurama loves when he dons that.

"That was a good movie did you like it Hiei?

"Yes I did.

Lets watch some TV before we go to bed?

"All right.

Now watching to TV,

Hiei came back sat on kurama lap his head against his chest kurama wanted a drink he look at Hiei notice he was starting to fall asleep. Kurama picked up the sleepy Hiei and carried him up to the bed and laid him down. Lying down on his side with is head popped on his hand he experimentally ran a finger down his chest and circled his nipples and then rubbed them.

Hiei moaned and moved a little. Smiling kurama scooted closer and ran his tongue down Hiei's neck and moved his hand down his chest. Kurama put his hand in Hiei's pants and begun to rub him while he played with Hiei's ear. Hiei moaned and opened his eyes.

" What are you doing?"

" Playing with you little Kuro."

" Stop it"

" Why"

Kurama leaned down to kiss him and Hiei kissed back with a passion. He pulled his hand out of Hiei's pants and ran it up his chest. Hiei pulled him closer. Kurama broke off the kiss and took off Hiei's shirt. Hiei getting annoyed flipped Kurama on his back. Hiei pulled kurama's shirt off and began to trail kisses down his neck. Kurama moaned and Hiei smiled to himself.

It was his turn to make Kurama suffer. Moving down he went to kurama's pants and he unbuttoned them and pulled them off. He grabbed Kurama's erection and began pumping him. Kurama moaned and fisted his hand in Hiei's hair.

Hiei smirked and began to suck kurama and he fisted his hands harder pulling hiei's hair. Hiei sucked him til he was about to come and stopped. He took his finger and put it in kurama's hole and began pumping his finger. Adding another finger he pumped harder. Using one hand to stroke him and the other to finger him Hiei tortured Kurama.

Kurama moaned louder and screamed Hiei's name. Hiei pulled out his fingers and stopped stroking him right before he was about to cum. Kurama took the opportunity and pulled him up and pinned him below him.

" Now its my turn my sneaky little Kuro."

Kurama nibbled his ear and ran kisses down Hiei's body. Stopping to lip his nipples causing Hiei to moan out. Moving from one to the other he got his revenge. Kurama moved down to Hiei's pants and took them off pulling off his boxers along with it. Kurama began to stroke his member and tease Hiei by taking his fingers in and out quick. Hiei moaned out in disappointment. He wanted more! Kurama lightly put in one finger and began to move it around. Hiei felt some discomfort but was so aroused he couldn't tell over kurama stroking him. Kurama pulled out his fingers and took Hiei into his mouth suckling him. Hiei had never felt something soo good in his entire life.

" kuramaaaa"

Kurama smirked to himself and sucked him harder. Hiei felt like he was about to explode.

" kurama I'm going to cum."

Kurama stopped sucking him and moved back up to kiss him. Running kisses up his body as he went. Hiei felt himself getting more turned on and blushed. Kurama put Hiei's legs on his shoulders and looked at him.

" are you ready my little Kuro."

Hiei just nodded, he couldn't take much more.

Kurama eased into him gently and Hiei cringed at some slight discomfort. Kurama waited to move for a second so he could adjust. Hiei looked at him and nodded and kurama began to move. Hiei felt the tension inside him building and moved to meet kurama. He wanted more! Kurama smiled at his action and pushed a little harder and Hiei threw his head back.

" ohhhh Kuramaaaa. Feeellllls sooo good."

Kurama moved a little faster.

" Hiei…. Tellll me if it hurts tooo much." He groaned as he said each word. Hiei was in pure bliss and didn't care.  
" HARDER!" kurama obeyed and moved faster and harder and Hiei balled his fist by his side. Kurama pulled out and Hiei groaned in displeasure.

" hold on."

Kurama picked him up and put him on his knees and hands and his back to him. He entered Hiei from behind slowly and began to move again. Hiei dropped to his elbows and moaned. Hiei felt like the tension was going to make him explode if he didn't get release soon.

" Kurama please!"

Kurama moved a little faster and felt his own release coming. He pushed in as far as he could and gripped hiei's hips. Hiei felt his release was coming very soon and shouted.

" Kurama I am about to cum!"

Kurama pushed as hard as he could without hurting him and came with a final thrust. Hiei felt his release coming and Kurama kept moving until Hiei too felt his release in his hand and dropped his head. Kurama pulled out and laid beside Hiei.

" Kurama. wow."

Kurama could only laugh and Hiei cuddled up to him.. Both drifted off to sleep.

TBC

HEHEHEHE my friend help me with this one and the other ones thank you kitsune! hope you guys like it! I did! HEHEHE


	8. Note for yyh stories

Hi everyone~ Kuro here with a question what Yu Yu Hakusho story do you want me to continue? Here are the stories~

Assassin

Assassin meets Yakuza

Night Club

Neko Hime

Love Hurts

Silence is love friendship

Which one of these do you like the most. I do have major writer block on assassin so I shouldn't put it on the list but if you guy like it I should try writing it.

Tell me on reviews or you can pm me I don't mind either way. Thank you for reviewing and adding it to favorites and following hope to hear witch ones you like until next time

~Kuro~


End file.
